


The Prince and the Merman

by DutchInsanity, Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil felt stressed out because of his being forced to marry but will everything change when he meets Dan, who just so happens to be a merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was updated by my friend Emma and all the additional chapters were done with help from her!

 

 

 

  The clear blue waters of the ocean lapped against the rocky beach in small waves. Sunlight battered down from the sky making the sea glimmer with small diamond like sparkles. A calm breeze floated across the beach and ruffled the young prince’s black hair. Stark blue eyes that matched the clear sky rolled over the beautiful morning as Prince Phillip stretched out over one of the larger rocks on the beach.

  His fingers were toying with a small grey crab that scuttled about beside him, the small creature still glistening from the wetness of its home.

  Phil snuck out of the castle in the hopes that his favorite place would calm his nerves but the peaceful scene did nothing to ease his stress. His parents had arranged a marriage for him with a princess from the southern lands. A woman he’d never met before, he hadn’t even bothered asking for her name before dashing away to his small paradise.

  "Why do they do this to me..." He asked himself. The small crab crawled away and he brought his knees up to his chest, "I don't want this, why don't they ever ask me what I want..." He sighed, burying his head in his hands.

  "Why are you alone?" A voice asked, causing Phil to jump. He looked around but saw no one. _Am I imagining things?_ He heard small splashing noises nearby and quickly snapped his head around.

  "W-Who's there?!" he blurted out, trying to show he wasn't scared of whomever it was, "By order of the Prince show yourself!" Phil yelled, putting on the regal tone he only used for important matters.

  Finally someone, no, some _thing_ came from behind the rock. It swam around until it was right in front him. Phil’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the creature before him. He was the most beautiful thing the prince had ever laid his eyes on. Its bare chest led down to a shimmering blue tail with traces of pinks and purples and greens that changed with every swish of his fin. A gold band adorned with blue sapphires wrapped around his upper arm, fitting snugly around the defined bicep. Glimmering diamonds hung from both ears, water dripping off them and rolling down his chest, Phil couldn't help but stare.

  "I see you staring. You're curious, aren't you?" He teased, crossing his arms on the rock in front of him, "Well, I'm really intrigued by you." His eyes wandered up and down Phil's body, they were the most beautiful shade of brown shining brightly in the sunlight. The color was only a few shades darker than his brown hair, messy from the few times he’d run his fingers through it. His body had a small shimmer to it, as if it was always moving just like the ocean itself. Phil had grown up on stories of merfolk but he never thought he would ever meet one.

 "Yeah, I am a little curious, I-I've never seen anything like you, you're beautiful..." Phil was amazed and scared all in one, he had so many questions like how in the world mermaids even existed,

 "Well, I wouldn't really say beautiful but thank you." The merman smiled, he brought his arms up and pulled himself up onto the rock. Phil could now see that he was also wearing a beautiful red silk belt around his waist with a small bag tied to it, he backed up a little at the sudden movement.

 "What? You're not scared are you?" He pouted, "I'm not that scary...." Phil shook his head,

 "No, y-you just startled me is all...." Phil said and brought his legs up to his chest, "I've never met anyone like you, what's your name?" He laid his head on his arms, the wind brushing his bangs out of his face,  

 "I'm Daniel but most people just call me Dan." Phil smiled, enjoying the way Dan’s voice sounded.

 "That's a beautiful name, I'm Philip but people just call me Phil.”

“Phil.” Dan whispered, testing how the word sounded. “I like it.”

“S-So, what's your home like, I bet it's a lot different than up here." Phil asked, desperate to distract himself from staring at Dan’s still wet lips. Dan sighed and stared off out to sea.

 "It's not as great as you might think, actually. I mean it’s beautiful down there, there’s no pollution like there is up here but because I'm the prince I'm being forced to marry, unfortunately." Dan said, he looked down flipping his tail around in the water. A few droplets splashed up, causing Phil to get a bit wet.

 "Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel though, I have to get married too..." Phil looked over his shoulder and up at the castle on the hill, "I live up there, my parents won't listen to what I want, it's all about what they want. I've never even met her, shouldn't marriage be out of love?" Phil asked, glancing back at Dan.

 "Yeah it should, but we all know it'll never happen..." It was silent for a moment between the two princes, they both simply stared out over the water in thought. Phil moved a bit closer to Dan and smiled.

"Yeah, we're being forced to marry but maybe something good will come out of it?" Phil asked, Dan smiled back at him.

“I like how you try and find a light in this dark tale.” Dan stated, Phil smiled and nodded,

“It's really the only thing that keeps me going these days, like if I find something good out of this, maybe it won't seem so bad.” Phil sighed and suddenly a voice could be heard yelling in the distance, Phil whipped his head around, _great a guard found him._

 "You have to go." Phil said, suddenly panicking, "I don't want him to find you, he'll tell my father." Dan looked confused.

 "Why?" Dan asked. “I like talking to you.”

 "My father.....he, um, collects rare and exotic animals. That's all he really cares about these days." Phil looked down, "So, please just leave, I promise I'll be back tomorrow. I'll make sure I'm not followed this time." Phil said and stood up as Dan quickly slipped back into the water.

 "Okay, same time?" Dan asked and Phil nodded,

 "I wouldn't miss it." Phil turned away, Dan simply sunk down deeper into the water and watched as Phil met up with the guard. Dan smiled as Phil turned around for one last look.

 Dan’s chest surged with a childlike excitement he hadn’t felt in years. He couldn’t wait to see Phil again...

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  A week later found Prince Phil quietly slipping away from the castle. It was still fairly early in the morning, the sun was still weak and casting a dim pinkish glow across the grounds. The wind was soft and gentle, the sea lapped about lazily. Small fluffy clouds dotted the sky. It was a beautiful morning. He crept through the expansive gardens, ducking behind a bush when one of the gardeners strolled past with his wheelbarrow. He sighed with relief when he was alone on the white sand once again. No one was anywhere in sight, he made his way over to the giant rock pile in the water.  

  "Dan!" Phil called out as he climbed up _their_ rock. "Danny!" He called out again, he heard splashing near by and whipped his head around. That familiar mop of brown hair rose above the surface to reveal the beautiful merman. Dan smiled widely and the sight tugged at Phil’s heartstrings, he was so achingly beautiful. Dan swam around the rock, coming to a stop in front of Phil.

  "Miss me that much?" Dan teased, half joking, "You're here earlier than usual, anything happen?" Dan asked as he rested his arms on the rock. Today he wore a small purple jewel in his crown that wrapped around his forehead, Dan had explained that the colors of the gem changed with the tides. Several necklaces hung from his neck, and around his arm he wore a silver band shaped like two snakes curling around his bicep.

  "I always feel so under dressed whenever I come see you." Phil laughed, "I mean look at me!" He held his arms open, it was true he was just wearing a simple shirt and black trousers. He never felt like dressing up if he didn't have to and he absolutely loathed wearing his royal jewels.

 "Oh this?" Dan asked, looking down at himself, "This is how I normally dress. If it bothers you I can change?" Dan once again slipped up onto the rock, his tail glimmering in the sunlight.

 "No it’s fine, I like how you look.” Phil said quickly, blushing when Dan gave  him a wink. “Have you ever tried to walk on land?" Phil asked, desperate for a topic change, "I mean I've only heard stories about it, so I don't know." Phil said, shrugging. Dan looked down fiddling with the red scarf that hung low on his waist.

 "N-No I've never...my father said it wasn't true, but then again he doesn't approve of humans..." Phil lifted Dan’s chin and smiled, "I just can't do it, I kind of believe him though." Phil frowned,

 "Oh, I'm sorry… I’d like to say humans aren’t as bad as he says but..." Phil trailed off and Dan knew he was referring to his father. They were both looking out at the sea that they didn't notice the danger approaching until it was too late. Dan was harshly pulled off the rock, handcuffs were forced onto him and a blindfold covered his eyes

 "Dan!" Phil yelled, jumping off the rock to aid his friend. He kicked and punched at the guards. His years of sword fighting and combat training gave Phil the upper hand and he’d almost freed him until a voice stopped him.

 "Philip..." _Oh no._ He looked up only to be meet the eyes of his father, and he did not look to happy, "The garden staff told me you’d been sneaking out for about a week now. I mean I was expecting you to be alone, but this?” He glanced hungrily at Dan’s struggling form. “Why on earth would you keep something like this..." He knelt down in front of Dan and lifted his chin up, "...from me?" Dan hissed at him blindly, long fangs exposed and a string of insults and curses fell from his lips in his native language.  

 "I just....didn't feel the need to tell you." Phil said, looking down.

 "Well I can see why you kept this from me, if I was you I'd probably do the same thing, this.. creature... is magnificent." He stared down at Dan admiring his extra long blue tail.

 "Go to hell...." Dan hissed in English, the king frowned and brought his boot forward kicking Dan hard in the stomach.

 "You will show me respect, beast..." He stated. Dan curled up in on himself from the impact. His body started twitching and his tail suddenly morphed to slender human legs right there in front of everyone. There were a few gasps but the king’s leer only grew. "Get him up." The king yelled, watching as his guards roughly grabbed Dan by the arms and forced him to his feet. Dan was barely on his feet for a second when he collapsed.

 "Stand up, boy!" He yelled again, getting annoyed that he couldn't understand a simple command. Dan was naked and shivering, he felt embarrassed to be seen so vulnerable in front of everyone. Phil walked over and waved off the guards who had no choice but to obey their prince. Phil took his shirt off and slipped it over Dan's slim shoulders.    

 "I will carry him back, it will slow us down if you keep forcing him to walk on his own...." Phil said, glaring up at his father. There were too many guards around for Phil to take Dan and run, he would be putting them both in danger. His father stared down at the pair before nodding his approval.

 "Fine, but do not stray behind too much..." The king walked away in an angry huff, Phil gently lifted Dan up and followed close behind.

 "I-I'm sorry..." Phil said, "I shouldn't have come today. I should have known something bad was going to happen..." a single tear ran down his face, "This is my fault." Dan just smiled and wiped his cheek dry,

 "Hey, shh, it'll be alright, I'll be fine." Dan said, "At least now I get to see you more, right?" Phil looked away, knowing that wasn't true, "What is it? Don't you want to see me?"

 "Of course I do...it's just... my father doesn't keep many of the things he collects… he sells them..." The color drained from Dan’s face and he stared back at the ocean.

_No..._

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

  The small group entered the castle’s large foyer, Phil straining from having carried Dan all this way. This room was no different to any other in the castle, at least as far as Phil was concerned. Every room in the place was designed to be grand and imposing but no amount of fancy furniture or expensive art could get rid of the cold feeling one got here. The entire castle felt more like one large pretty front to the harsh reality that resided within. There was no love within these walls, just mutual understandings and cold respect. It was a place Phil hated with his entire soul. He shivered at being inside again and subconsciously held Dan a little tighter, craving the warm feeling he got around the merman. 

  “Bring him to the dungeon.” The king commands, barely sparing his son a glance before sweeping out. Phil simply nodded and one of the guards came forward to take Dan from Phil’s arms but the prince waved them off, stating he could take him there. The guard stepped back and bowed respectfully, despite his shock, it was very unlike his prince to do anything himself. Phil turned to walk down the hall, staying silent until he knew he was out of earshot of the guards.

  “I’m sorry.” Phil whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the corridor ahead. Dan sighed, his grip on Phil tightening. The young prince would never admit it but he was terrified. He had no idea what was going to happen to him, he could be sold to another country for all he knew. The dungeon was quiet and cold, there was maybe one prisoner down here as Phil’s parents never cared much for the country’s politics. They’d always preferred to live in their own little world.

  Phil brought Dan into the cell that was closest to the door and set him gently on the floor, noticing right away that his wrists were a bright, angry red color and were bleeding a little.   
  “Oh Dan, I’m sorry…” Phil said, taking his hands, examining his wrists more closely “I’ll kill the guard that did this.” 

  “It wasn’t the guards.” Dan said, raising his still restrained wrists. “Iron. Merpeople are allergic to it.” Dan said, wincing a little as he lowered his wrists to his lap.

  Phil clenched his fists in anger. “I hate him for doing this to you.” He spat, “My father has always done this, my whole life, he never had time for me, I’m sick of it! I honestly can’t wait to be king-”

  Phil’s angry rants were cut off by Dan forcefully pressing his chapped lips against Phil’s softer ones. Phil was shocked at first but didn’t pull away, he leaned into it and just let it be. The kiss quickly became something more passionate and when it ended both boys were wide eyed and panting.

  “I-I’ve never done… that with a guy before.” Phil stuttered much to Dan’s amusement.    
“Well I wouldn’t say I was disappointed.” Dan said, smiling, “I….honestly, thank you.” Dan sighed, “This whole thing has been very confusing for me...but in spite of all of it I’m actually glad I met you.” 

  “Even though my father locked you in the dungeons?” Phil asked, looking shocked. 

  “I know you aren’t like him, I mean if you were why would you be so nice to me this whole time?”

  “Maybe I was just a trick to lure you in.” Phil teased halfheartedly Dan laughed at the prince’s attempt at a joke but it quickly turned into a wince as the iron shackles dug into his already sore wrists.

  “My lord!” A guard called from down the hall. “Prince Phillip? Your Highness are you down here?”

  Phil cursed and moved away from Dan’s warm form. “Yes. I’m here.”

  A guard appeared at the entrance to the dungeons, out of breath and red faced he dropped into an awkward bow, “Your father wishes to see you, Your Highness.” Phil sighed and stood up.   
  “Fine, thank you.” With one last look at Dan, Phil straightened his posture and followed the guard from the dungeons. “And bring the prisoner some clothing!” Phil commanded.   
  “A-As you wish, your highness!” the guard said, scrambling to do what his prince had ordered him. Phil, on the other hand, went to meet his father alone, he had a few things he wished to discuss with him. He quickly made a stop at his room to put another shirt on before he met his father in the throne room.

  When Phil entered the grand hall he spotted his father immediately. His father had changed into his usual attire of a grand fur cloak and his golden crown adorned with jewels. The king stood on the far side of the hall facing away from the door as he conferred with his royal advisor.

  “Philip, is that creature dealt with?” He asked, not even bothering to turn, Phil stepped closer and nodded before he realized his father couldn’t see him.

  “Y-Yes but there’s a few things….he’ll die without any water a-and his chains are burning him.” Phil said suddenly, his father turned around, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

  “Burning him?” His father asked, “How can that be?” 

  “M-merpeople are allergic to iron, your majesty.”  Phil said simply, carefully watching his father’s reaction.

The king’s face turned purple and he turned to the nearest guard, “Bring that creature here, I wish to speak with him.” The guard nodded and hastened from the throne room. A few minutes passed until he reappeared, this time dragging Dan along with him, he was harshly thrown to the ground in front of the king. Someone had brought Dan clothes because now he was wearing loose canvas pants along with Phil’s white shirt. Phil clenched his fists in anger but remained in his place beside his father.

  “What’s this about iron burning you?” The king inquired in his usual commanding tone that rang through the throne room.

  Dan didn’t reply straight away, he took his time to sit back on his knees and glared up at the king. “I, like all of my kind, are allergic to iron.  _ Your majesty _ .” He sneered, cold eyes never once leaving the king’s. The King knelt down in front of him, he grabbed a fistful of Dan’s hair and forced him to face the throne.   
  “And you think that I would believe you?” He whispered threateningly, “For all I know this is just a ploy so that you can run away.”   
  “ _ Father _ .” Phil snapped only to be ignored.

  “Yes. I’m in the middle of your castle with legs I can’t use and guards around every corner. Do you really think I would risk getting myself hurt?” Dan rolled his eyes, completely unphased by the king’s threatening tone.

  The king released Dan and threw him backwards. “I will not tolerate such disrespect in my throne room!”   
  “Well someone should….” Dan whispered under his breath, unfortunately not quiet enough because the king’s sharp ears picked it up.

  “You’re lucky I need you in pristine condition.” He growled, “Otherwise I’d have you flogged this instant for daring to speak to me like that.” This shut Dan up right away and he simply glared at the ground in front of him, the pain in his wrists now just a minor irritation, “There is a….buyer, coming to see you in a few days. If you dare speak to him like this he won’t be nearly as merciful as I am.” Dan’s head snapped up at the mention of this. He’d been expecting it but not so soon.    
  “Father, ple-” Phil started but was interrupted by his father’s loud voice,    
  “Enough! It is decided, bring him back down to the dungeons.” He said, not noticing the desperate look Dan gave his son.  Dan was dragged out and Phil turned on his father angrily. “Father.’

  “I will hear no more on the matter. The creature will be sold and you will join me to meet the buyer, end of discussion.” Phil opened his mouth to say something but simply turned away, storming out of the throne room.  Phil knew he needed to see Dan, to explain and apologize for everything his father had done. He made a quick stop in the kitchen to grab some water and food before going off to the dungeons.

  He waited for the guard to leave before creeping down to the dungeon and unlocking Dan’s cell. Dan was sitting against the wall but his head shot up when he saw Phil standing in the doorway. “Hey.” He smiled weakly. “Fancy seeing you here.”

  “Dan...I’m so sorry.” Phil whispered and fell to his knees beside Dan, carefully removing the shackles from his wrists. “I’ll do everything I can to get you out of here, I promise.” Dan winced as the action tore open his wounds. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Phil panicked, waving his hands frantically, unsure of what to do. 

  “You worry too much.” Dan said reaching for the bread Phil had brought down with him and taking a bite.   
  “I know, I know, just one of my best qualities, I guess.” Phil smiled and gently took one of Dan’s wrists. He tore off a sleeve of his shirt and dipped it in the water before carefully cleaning Dan’s wounds.

  “I think it’s cute.” Dan teased, chuckling when Phil blushed which quickly turned into a hiss of pain as Phil dabbed at his wrists.

  “Sorry!” Phil yelled, “I’m trying to be gentle. I’m sorry about this...I just...I’m too afraid to stand up to my father…”    
  “What are you afraid of?” Dan asked, his voice softening as he gazed at Phil.   
  “Disappointing him? I don’t know…” Phil sighed,  

  “Why would you worry about disappointing a man like that?” Dan asked, looking confused, “I mean, I don’t get along with my father but he isn’t nearly as ruthless as your father is.” 

  “I- I don’t want to talk about it.”

  “Oh… okay.” Dan shrugged and ate the rest of his bread while Phil silently cleaned his wrists.

  “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Phil tossed the now bloodstained cloth aside. “Why don’t you have a tail anymore?”    
  “Well, it happens when we leave the ocean, or so my father told me, that was the first time it actually happened to me.” Dan picked at his shirt nervously, it was clear that being out of water made him uncomfortable. 

  “Can you change back?” Phil asked and Dan nodded.    
  “Yes but only if I’m in salt water.” Dan said, it was silent for a moment between the two, “God….I’m just scared, I don’t know what’s going to happen to me…” Dan choked, tears fell from his eyes and it broke Phil’s heart, he knew this whole thing was his fault.

  Phil didn’t know what to do. He hesitated for a moment before cupping Dan’s cheek and gently brushing his lips against Dan’s. Dan leaned into the kiss, desperate for some kind of distraction from the crippling reality going on around him. Loud footsteps could suddenly be heard coming down the hall and Phil broke away quickly, scrambling to stand as far away from Dan as the small cell allowed.

  Dan barely registered what was going on and stared at Phil in confusion, lips parted and breathing heavily. The cell door opened rather quickly and Phil stared up at his father once again, who seemed rather surprised that he was down here.   
  “What are you doing here?” He asked, rather sternly,    
  “I’m just cleaning his wounds, is all…” Phil said nervously. “You wanted him to be in good condition for the buyer, right?”     
  “I did.” His father said, strolling into the cell with an air of authority.

  “Why are you here?” Dan snapped, his defenses back up the moment he’d laid eyes on this man.

  “I’m here.” He growled. “Because I’m selling a  _ merman _ . Merpeople have tails, not legs. Turn back.”

  Dan laughed. “I can’t.”

  The king narrowed his eyes and backhanded Dan, his numerous rings making deep cuts along the side of his face. Phil sucked in a breath but remained in his place. “You’re lying.”

  “Oh yeah? Prove it.” Dan said with a daring glint in his eyes.

  The king and Dan stared each other down before the king turned to one of the guards who’d accompanied him. “Break his legs, he doesn’t use them anyway.”

  “NO!” Phil yelled. “Salt water. Put him into salt water and he’ll turn back.” Phil said, not bothering to look at Dan in that moment. 

  The king looked at his son with an approving smile before facing Dan again. “Thank you Phillip.” He whispered. “We’ll make the preparations in the morning.” He swiftly left the cell, leaving Phil alone, Dan looked up at him in shock.

  “Why did you tell him?” He demanded.

  “I couldn’t let him break your legs!” Phil said sadly. “I won’t stand by and watch him hurt you.”

  “You already are Phil.” Dan muttered bitterly.

  “We’ll figure something out, I promise.”

  “You keep making promises you don’t know how to keep.”

  “Dan…” Phil whispered sadly, the hurt clearly displayed on his face.

  “Would you like it if I told your father what we were doing just a few seconds before he walked in?” Dan said in anger.

  “That’s different!” Phil argued.

  “You’re right. Telling him that would affect you too and heaven forbid you disappoint your dear old daddy. Right?”

  “It’s not like that!” Phil yelled, “I just didn’t want to see you get hurt!”

  “Being in here is hurting me!” Dan yelled back, just as angry as Phil was. Phil sighed, sitting back down next to Dan.   
  “I’m just as scared as you are, alright? I may not have seemed like it but in the moment all I could think about was saving you, I couldn’t see you get hurt, because I actually found something in my life that I want to protect. Just, please, tomorrow, don’t say anything like you did tonight. If the buyer is who I think he is, he’s much worse than my father.”

  “You know who it is?”

  “I have an idea. He’s bought off my father before. The things he buys usually end up dead in a glass case or stuffed and hung on the wall.” Dan’s heart sank.    
“W-What….?” He asked, his voice shaking with fear, “I...can’t...y-you can’t..” He didn’t know what to say.  Tears cascaded down Dan’s face and he buried his face in his hands as silent sobs shook his body.

 

* * *

  
  


  
  Morning had come too quickly for Phil’s liking, he knew exactly what was happening today and he wasn’t ready, he still hadn’t figured out how to save Dan and that made him feel even worse. Phil simply stared at his reflection in the mirror, on his father’s orders he had to wear his royal jewels, which he hated wearing. He was to meet his father in the throne room, straight away and to not make any side stops on the way. He’d given Phil strict instruction to meet him so they could discuss the trade before the buyer, a wealthy hunter from the neighbouring country, arrived.   
  


  Breakfast swam past in a blur of tasteless food and his father’s commanding voice. They waited in the throne room until a servant arrived to announce that the buyer was here.

  “Lord Gerald Smithson of Acrine” The servant bowed and stepped aside to reveal a tall, thin man with an angry face and an unfortunate nose.

  “My old friend!” Phil’s father grinned and stood up to clasp Gerald’s hand in both of his. “It’s been far too long! You remember Phillip?”

  Gerald’s pale eyes studied Phil boredly. “Phillip. You’ve certainly grown since I was last here.” He sniffed. “How old are you now? 19?”

  “I’m 23 Lord Gerald.” Phil replied bitterly with a stiff bow. “You were at my 21st birthday gathering.”

  “Politics. It always bores me so.” Gerald waved a hand dismissively and turned back to the king. “Your letter was very vague my friend. What exactly have you found for me?” He asked, rather curiously.

  “A creature I don’t believe you’ve seen before and I do think you will find it rather interesting.” The King said, “Please if you will follow me, he is out in the gardens.”    
  “He?” Gerald questioned but followed his friend nonetheless. Phil followed the men silently, mind running through multiple plans of getting Dan back into the ocean. Maybe he could distract his father and Gerald and then…. all of his plans faded away when he saw where Dan was.

  The castle gardens ended where the ocean began and a small cove was hidden beyond the flowerbeds. This was where Dan was being kept.

  Phil remembered the cove well. It was where he’d been taught to swim. It was a small little inlet that would normally be a part of the ocean, when he was younger a rock wall had been built at the part where it opened out into the ocean so he could play in the water without his parents having to worry about him swimming out too far. Apparently that very wall was now being used to keep Dan prisoner in his own natural habitat.

  Guards were stationed all over the cove, some armed with crossbows with fitted iron arrowheads. Dan himself had been changed back into the clothes he’d worn the day Phil’s father had captured him and his slender legs were now a beautiful blue tail once again.

  Gerald caught his breath at the sight and Phil couldn’t blame him, Dan really was the most beautiful thing in the world.    
  “Well, you were right, I’ve never seen anything like him. He’s….extraordinary.” Gerald said, stepping closer to the water’s edge.

  Dan himself had an iron collar around his neck that burned into his bare skin, the collar was attached to the wall by a long chain that stopped him from escaping back into the ocean or hiding underwater. Dan tried to move as far away from Gerald’s hungry eyes as the chain would allow, which unfortunately wasn’t very far.

  “How did you find this?” Gerald wondered aloud.

  “Phillip found it, he tried to keep it a secret from me but I caught on pretty quickly.” The king bragged, patting his son on the back. Phil, however, didn’t look to pleased about any of this.   
  “Well, Phillip, I have to thank you, he’ll make a fine addition to my collection.” Gerald said, grasping Dan’s chin firmly, turning his face from side to side, examining him closer. “Does it speak?”

  “Stop fucking touching me and we’ll find out.” Dan hissed, revealing his fangs and snapping at Gerald’s hands.

  Gerald regained his composure and chuckled. “We’ll soon beat that attitude out of you. I expect you’ll make for some excellent party entertainment.”   
Phil breathed a sigh of relief at those words, perhaps Gerald wouldn’t be killing Dan, at least not anytime soon. That meant there was still a chance for him to save the merman.    
  “I am no party favor for you or anybody else!” Dan yelled, wincing in pain as the iron seared into his skin,    
  “I don’t think you are in any position to be making demands, boy.”    
  Dan looked at Phil desperately, a look that Gerald noticed and his eyes narrowed curiously.  

  “Enough of this!” The king announced, “I’m bored and hungry and we have much to discuss my old friend. Come, let us head back to the castle for our meal and we can talk numbers.” As the two friends walked back to the castle, Phil was left alone with Dan once again,    
  “I know,” Phil said, pausing to hold his emotions in, “I know I keep saying this over and over again, I’m probably so stupid for repeating myself but I am so sorry for all of this.” 

  “And if you say it again I’m going to punch you.” Dan rolled his eyes. “We still have time to get me out of this.”

  “But….now that my father and the buyer are here, I-I can’t risk it….you could get hurt.” Dan swished his tail thoughtfully.

  “Phil… There has to be something we can do…” Dan whispered, staring longingly out at the vast ocean beyond the wall. He was so close… He thought as the guards came over to drag him back onto dry land. Phil watched, not able to do anything, as they took Dan back down to the dungeons.  _ Was there really nothing he could do? _

 

* * *

 

  After a restless night of tossing and turning in his bed Phil finally gave up on sleep and instead stood at the window, staring out across the ocean as the first rays of sunlight kissed the calm waters. Gerald was leaving today, and there was nothing Phil could do to stop it. He’d sat at breakfast in an angry silence as his father and Gerald haggled over the price of his friend, finally agreeing on a considerably large sum of money that was sure to bring the king out of his debts.

  A knock at the door announced the arrival of Phil’s personal valet, effectively distracting him from his thoughts for the time being.

  “Come in.” He called. The door opened and a guard stood there silently, Phil knew it was time and he honestly wasn’t ready, he knew he’d failed Dan, so many promises he had broken. He knew he had to see him one last time but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. One look at Dan would bring his walls crashing down. Phil sighed and followed the guard down to meet his father and Gerald, he knew he should have stood up to his father somehow but by now it was too late,    
“Ah, Philip, good. I thought you might have slept in.” Gerald said with a slight grin, he was standing by his father and next to Gerald, still in chains, was Dan. He was now dressed back in his canvas pants and Phil’s white shirt.

  “How could I miss seeing you off Lord Gerald.” Phil said bitterly, eyes not once leaving Dan.

  “He’s an extraordinary creature isn’t he…” Gerald mused, watching Phil curiously. “I hope you don’t mind me snatching away your discovery like this, young Phillip.”

  Phil put on a cool face and looked Gerald straight in the eye. “Not at all, I look forward to your next gathering. I’m sure you have great plans for him.” His voice cracked toward the end and he turned it into a cough as a coverup.

  “Well we really must be off. We’ve a long day of travel ahead of us.” Gerald announced, turning to the king to bid his friend a fond farewell.

  In the chaos that ensued with Gerald’s servants readying the carriage and making sure they’d packed all the luggage, the guard that held Dan’s chains was distracted, giving Dan the opening he needed to run into Phil’s arms. 

  “Phil! Please, I can’t go, please!” Dan pleaded but before Phil could do anything, Dan was snatched out of his arms roughly by Phil’s personal guard.

  The guards dragged him away, ignoring his desperate yells for Phil, and forced him into the carriage. Phil fell to his knees as he watched Gerald climb in after and the carriage roll down the gravel road, Dan’s pleading screams could still be heard and Phil knew that he would never forgive himself for this.   


 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  The world outside didn’t match the turmoil within the young prince’s mind. It was a beautiful morning, reminding Phil of the day he first met Dan. The sun was beating down on the gardens, slowly warming the world after the recent cold nights. He could see the ocean beyond the gardens, shining in the morning light.

_   I have to do something… _ Phil thought as he turned away from the window to pace his large room. It had been a few days since Dan was taken and ever since Phil had been suffering an inner battle over whether he should go after his friend or stay and be the perfect son his father wanted.

  He gazed out at the ocean and an idea came to him, Dan was a prince, so that meant someone must have noticed he was gone. He had to contact Dan’s people somehow. He grabbed a jacket and ran from the castle, bare feet pounding against the floor until he reached the soft sandy shore. He waded into the ocean until the water lapped around his waist, he didn’t exactly know what he was going to do but he just  _ knew _ it had to work…

  “Um….anybody there?” Phil asked, he felt so stupid. He was literally talking to water and hoping it would talk back. But he had to try, for Dan’s sake, “HELLO! I HAVE INFORMATION ABOUT PRINCE DANIEL?” He yelled but once again, nothing. He started to turn back toward the shore when he suddenly heard splashing behind him.

  “What do you know about my brother.” A cool voice asked. Phil turned and gasped at what he saw, it was obviously Dan’s brother. They had the same eyes and hair and they had similar facial features but this boy was clearly younger and he seemed more like royalty than Dan ever did. 

  Where Dan had been open and friendly this boy’s face was closed off and he held an authoritative air about him. While Dan had been covered in expensive looking jewels this boy only had one small crystal embedded in the modest crown he wore. Like Dan’s jewel, this one seemed to change with the movements of the tide, as Phil watched it turned from a sea green colour to a deep blue.

  “The ocean is suffering from the loss of its prince.” The boy continued, speaking very formally “If you have information, tell me now.”

  “I’ve seen him. My… My father captured him days ago. I tried to help him escape but there was no chance.” As Phil spoke the boy nodded along, listening intently and waiting until Phil had finished his tale before he responded.   
“Where is he now?” The merman asked, his voice betraying no emotion.

  “In  Acrine . The man who bought him is one of the most powerful lords there. His estate is nearly impenetrable.” Phil spoke, “I want to help in anyway I can….h-he’s gone because of me.”

  The merman narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean ‘because of you’?”   
  “l….I’d been coming to see him for almost a week, over there by those rocks,” Phil said, pointing to the large pile by the shore, “One day I guess I was followed and that was how my father caught him.” Phil looked down, whispering the last line so that the merman barely heard it, “I could have stood up for Dan but I didn’t.”   
  “Matters of the heart are always tricky. It is no easy feat for a child to contradict his parents, do not blame yourself for this, mortal. I will inform the king of what has happened. I’ll return to you tonight.”   
  


* * *

 

  Hours later, the sun had just set over the horizon and Phil stood on the cold beach as he awaited news from the merpeople. The moon was full, casting a silvery glow over the black inky ocean. The night sky was reflected in the calm waters and a soft breeze caused small ripples in the waves. The peaceful evening was full of tension, as if it could sense what was about to happen.

  The wind stopped, crickets stopped chirping and heads started emerging from the water. Phil watched in awe as not one, but nearly a dozen merpeople emerged from the ocean’s depths. He recognised the merman from before and a few others that shared Dan’s features. Then a merman stepped onto the shore without hesitation and Phil knew straight away that this must be Dan’s father, king of the ocean. His crown was much more elegant than Dan’s, it was pure gold with multiple large jewels worked into the intricate design. Like Dan, the king adorned many gems, from the two large crystal earrings to the band around his arm that seemed to be made of nothing but small diamonds. Unlike Dan, the man had black hair but he still had Dan’s kind brown eyes.

  Phil knelt before the man. “My lord.” He said respectfully.

  “Rise, mortal.” The king ordered in a deep, commanding voice. Phil stood tall before the king and waited for him to speak. “My son informed me of the situation, how you blame yourself for the loss of my eldest son.” Phil gulped, expecting some kind of punishment, “But he also told me that you did everything in your power to release him and for that I am grateful.” 

  “Thank you, my lord.” Phil ducked his head in an awkward bow. “But I don’t know how to return your son to you.”   
  “You told my son he is with a Lord in  Acrine so that is where we must look. My youngest, William will venture onto land and accompany you on your journey.”

  “My journey?” Phil asked, bewildered as the merman he’d spoken to earlier swam to the shore. 

  “You will go to Acrine together and free Daniel.” The king put simply. William nodded and walked out of the waves, water dripping down his body as he shook his hair dry. Unlike Dan, William seemed to be able to walk on land fairly easily.

  “William was born a man.” The king explained when he saw Phil’s confusion, “As was I, that is why we have no difficulties traversing the drylands.”

  “Is that why Dan couldn’t walk? He was born a merman?” Phil wondered aloud.    
  “That is a conversation we do not have time for, I cannot risk having my court out here for too long.” The king answered and turned to his son. “Are you ready?”

  “Yes father, I will bring Dan home to you.” He nodded.

  “Stay safe, my boy.” The king hugged his son and Phil felt a twinge of pain, his father had never shown that much affection for him.

  William stood at Phil’s side and they both stood on the shore and watched as the king and his court returned to the ocean and disappeared under the waves. The wind picked up again and the silent night was suddenly filled with the sounds of life once again. Phil’s audience with the Court had ended.

  “Shall we leave?” William asked. Phil shook his head and looked back at his home, a few lights were still on and he knew his father would be asleep by now.

  “There’s something I have to do first.”

 

* * *

  
  The entourage of carriages rolled to a stop before a large manor house. It was nearly midnight by that time and the entire place was dark, save for the few fires burning from inside the house. Gerald exited his carriage and went straight through the doors, not bothering to see to his things. He left word with the butler over where Dan was to be put for the night and then retreated into his home.

  Dan stumbled out of the carriage and stared up at the dark building. This was to be his new home. Unfortunately he didn’t get a chance to look before he was forcefully pushed down the path and into the house. “Hey watch it! I’m worth more than you’ll ever earn in your life!” Dan snapped but grew quiet at the exterior of the house, he awestruck at the grandeur of the place.

  Now he lived in the most incredible palace in the entire world, there was no place on earth that could compare to the magnificence of his home but this building sure was a close second. The floors were made of black and white marble in a repeating diamond pattern. White marble columns stretched up to the ceiling and smaller black ones with gold trim held up the second floor balcony where Phil could see Gerald watching his progress. Marble statues in the shapes of people and exotic animals were placed around the room and on the walls hung multiple paintings that Dan imagined would’ve cost a small fortune each.

  Every hallway leading out of the room was surrounded by black marble arches with white streaks breaking through the smooth black. The ceiling was made of glass and Dan couldn’t wait to see what the room looked like when the sun was shining. He was itching to look at each individual piece of art but his guards were impatient and pushed him off through one of the black arches.    
“Take him down to the dungeons until I have a better place for him.” Gerald’s booming voice rang out, across the grand hall and followed Dan down the corridor.

  “Great, more dungeons. Just what I was hoping for.” Dan muttered as he stumbled along, tripping over his own feet until the guards got sick of it and simply dragged him instead.

  Dan was thrown into a cell that was considerably smaller than the last, he landed on his forearms, cutting multiple small scratches into his already bruised and sore body. He lay there in silence while he waited for the guards to leave before rolling over onto his back.

  He was alone at last. Tears prickled at his eyes and rolled slowly down his cheeks. “Please save me Phil…” He whispered into the darkness, throwing his arm over his eyes as sobs shook his body.

 

* * *

  Birds tweeted lazily in the trees above the sleeping boys. They’d walked most of the night and put a lot of distance between them and Phil’s home before collapsing in the early morning and falling into deep slumber. It was nearing lunchtime when Phil was the first one awake and he glanced over at William, he had never seen a merman sleep before. He couldn’t describe it but there was something… different about it. He looked the same as any teenage boy but there was just something…. off...

  Phil shook the other boy gently by the shoulder. “William? We need to keep moving if we want to make it on time.” The other boy groaned but opened his eyes and in that moment he looked so much like his brother that it hurt Phil to look at him.

  He averted his eyes, instead busying himself with rummaging through his backpack in search of the food he’d stolen from the castle’s kitchens before they’d left. “Here.” He found a sweet roll and handed it to William who shook his head and politely declined.

  “Merpeople do not need to eat your mortal food.” He explained.

  “Oh…” Phil took a bite from the loaf. “But Dan ate the food I brought him.”

  “It’s not that we can’t eat it, we’re just able to live without it.” William shrugged. “Dan’s always been different anyway. For some reason he really enjoys mankind.”    
  “So, has he always been fascinated with humans?” Phil asked, genuinely curious. 

  Will laughed. “I wouldn’t call it a fascination. He just enjoys the occasional mortal from time to time.”   
  “Oh,” Phil chewed his bread silently. “Does he just.. go from one person to the next?” Phil wondered.

  William shrugged again. “I guess you could say that, we merpeople see many generations of men and women come and go. The last time Dan came to the surface was probably 60 years ago, he was really hooked on this particular woman, I think she was some kind of princess or queen.”

  “So, I guess, he’ll just do the same to me, huh?” Phil asked with a sigh.   
  “Did you think you were special?” William asked, this time he was the curious one. “Surely you must know that humans and merpeople don’t fit together. Or would you have him give up his throne for you?” His voice was not unkind, he seemed more sympathetic than anything else.   
  “Well no but I just thought something was there….” Phil said, mostly to himself than anything,    
  “There probably is, Dan may mess around but he only chooses people he genuinely feels some kind of connection to.” Phil felt slightly relieved when he heard this, at least he meant  _ something _ to Dan…   
  “We should get going, the longer we wait the more chance there is that something could happen to Dan.” Phil pointed out, desperate for a change of topic. William nodded and the two boys set off down the dusty road in a comfortable silence.

* * *

  By now Dan was more than used to sitting in a dark place for such an extended period of time, it wasn’t that comfortable down here either and it was extremely cold. A kind of cold that seeped into his bones when he was trying to sleep and made him wake up shivering in the middle of the night.

  He was in the process of drawing lines in the mud that coated the stone floor when he heard people approaching, he wiped away the rough sketch and sat up to glare at Gerald as he entered. “Have the creature moved upstairs tonight.” He was saying to a young man who nodded and disappeared to make preparations.

  “You, cre-”    
  “My name is Daniel, not  _ creature, _ “ Dan seethed, “ _ Prince  _ Daniel, heir to the throne of the ocean.” Dan no longer cared who he upset, as long as he still breathed, he would fight until the end. Gerald knew to expect Dan’s backtalk by now and he quickly knelt down in from of the young merman, grabbing a fistful of Dan’s hair and holding his head in place.

  “You’re no prince in this house.” He hissed. “You’re whatever I decide you are,  _ filth _ . You will soon learn that disobeying me is not something you want to do.” He pulled roughly at Dan’s hair one last time before letting go. “I’m hosting a very important dinner party tonight and you will be there to provide entertainment for my guests. If you step out of line even  _ once,  _ you will be punished severely.” He said and walked hastily out of the cell, Dan cursed under his breath and laid his head back against the wall behind him, looking up at the bright blue sky outside the small window.

  He closed his eyes momentarily and before he knew it he was being dragged from his cell groggily. “Wha-” He murmured, blinking sleep from his eyes, he stared up at two guards who were dragging him upstairs.

  They ignored his questions and struggles and walked on in silence, stopping only when they reached a large, grand marble fountain in what must be the manor’s backyard. 

  Dan barely had a chance to appreciate the beauty of his surroundings before he was thrown headfirst into the fountain. He hit the cold water and sunk to the bottom of the shallow fountain, he felt the odd sensation of his legs morphing back into his tail before he swam up to the surface where Gerald was waiting.

  “What am I doing here?” Dan demanded, staring Gerald down.

  “I’ve told you already, you’re here to entertain my guests and not make a mockery of my name and reputation.”    
  “So what, am I just some display piece to you then?” Dan growled making Gerald throw his head back and laugh.

  “You’ll soon learn your place here.” He said simply before walking off to see that everything was ready for the arrival of his guests. Several guards surrounded the fountain, making sure Dan had no way of escape and the fountain he’d been so unceremoniously dumped in was in no way deep enough for him to hide in.

  He sighed and sank below the surface of his small pool, at least thankful to be in water again as it started to heal his various cuts and bruises. This was going to be a long night...   
  


* * *

 

  Phil and William stared down at the large manor house. It was a massive building, with large expansive gardens that stretched on for ages. William looked incredibly pale and Phil guessed that he would need water soon or he would pass out. “How are we going to find Dan in there?” Will asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

  “I know the building well, I spent many summers here as a child. Gerald and my father have always been close…” Phil trailed off as he saw a servant exit the building through a small side door. “There.” He pointed it out to the merman beside him. “We’ll sneak in through there, disguise ourselves as servants, find Dan and get out. Nice and quick.”   
  “Wouldn’t this Gerald recognise you if you say your families are close? Perhaps I should go in alone, no one will know who I am.”    
  “But you don’t know your way around, what if you run into someone?” Phil asked, Will shook his head,    
  “I don’t care, that’s my brother in there, I’ll do whatever it takes to save him. We’ve always been there for each other and I’m not letting anything stop me.” Phil looked up at him in amazement, he’d never seen someone act so brave. Except for Dan.

  “Okay, I’ll just wait here then.” Phil sighed and plopped down in the soft grass.

  Will dropped his bag and started walking toward the manor before he stopped and quickly walked back to Phil. “How do you get to the dungeons from that side door?” Phil smirked a little, people would never get anywhere without him,    
  “That’s easy, once inside, you go down the hall and turn a left, go down the stairs and you’ll find  another long hallway till you reach a wooden door, that’s the entrance to the dungeons. But be careful, people will be guarding it very heavily.” Phil warned. Will rolled his eyes and flashed Phil a confident grin, making him look five times more like his brother.

  “Relax, I can talk my way out of anything.”

 

* * *

  He was swimming in the deepest parts of the ocean, warm currents mixing with the colder waters as Dan let the water push him along the seabed. It was so quiet and peaceful down here, nothing but the sound of his own heart beat.

  When he was out here alone he could forget about the responsibilities of the court if only for a moment. He closed his eyes and floated down, back hitting the soft sand as he stretched out and gazed up at the blue above.

  “Dan! Danny!” His brother’s voice broke through his relaxing moment and he rolled his eyes, not wanting to leave just yet. “Daniel I swear if you don’t wake up right now I’m going to slap you!”

  Dan sat up and suddenly he was back in his dark, cold cell but for once he wasn’t alone.

  “ _ Will _ ? _! _ ” Dan gasped, scrambling forward to the bars where his brother knelt. “What in Poseidon's name are you doing on the drylands?”   
  “Saving your sorry ass, again.” Will teased, bringing a set of keys from his pockets and unlocking the cell door. “They probably shouldn’t just leave these hanging around…” He mused, swinging the keys around his fingers.

  “What took you so long?” Dan asked, smacking him lightly upside the head which made Will give him a cheeky smile and elbow his brother.   
  “A bit of a long story but I can’t explain now.” Will finally looked down at Dan’s cuffed wrists, “Geez! What did they do to you?!” He asked, the shackles cutting a bloody reminder that he was Gerald’s prisoner. Dan shrugged, not wanting to let on how much it really hurt.   
  “They didn’t believe me when I told them that we’re allergic to iron. It’s no big deal it’ll heal.” Dan said, wincing when Will moved his arms to get a better look.   
  “Yeah, it’ll heal but very slowly, you know how bad this stuff is.” 

  “You’re acting like I’m the younger one here.” Dan snickered, already in a much better mood now that his brother was here. Will found the right key and unlocked the shackles, carefully avoiding touching them and they dropped to the floor with a loud clang.    
  “Sometimes you act like it,” Will said, getting annoyed, “Come on we can’t stay here.” He said making his way back down the hall with Dan right on his heels, he carefully looked around each corner for any guard. “The nearest exit is this way.” Will whispered, taking off down the hall quietly. It didn’t take long before the dehydration hit him and he stumbled, he would’ve hit the floor if Dan hadn’t lunged forward and caught him.

  “Why are you always forgetting to drink.” Dan scolded, wrapping Will’s arm around his shoulder and supporting his brother’s weight. “Which way?”

  “Keep going.” Will said, making an effort to move his legs.

  “HEY!” Someone called from behind the brothers.

  “Shit.” Dan hissed, picking up his pace but it was hard to move fast with a teenager weighing you down. Dan tried to move as fast as he could down the hall, it didn’t take long for whoever had spotted them to alert the guards and soon the sound of multiple people running followed the brothers.   
  “GO FIND LORD GERALD!” Someone yelled which only spurred Dan on, there was no way he was getting captured a second time. But he was getting tired, feeling the effects of so many days spent locked away and surviving on just two glasses of water a day.

  William was doing his best to keep up but he was in desperate need of some kind of drink and his weight was only making Dan tire faster.

  A door at the end of the hall opened and a few guards poured out, led by Gerald himself. Dan skidded to a halt and the brothers fell to the floor in their exhaustion.

  “Well this is an interesting predicament…” Gerald mused, Dan stared up at him in shock, not liking how Gerald was studying his brother. Dan dragged himself in front of Will, trying his best to shield his brother from Gerald’s prying eyes. “Stand up.” Gerald snapped, Dan quickly stood and helped Will to his feet taking a protective stance before him, both boys glared at Gerald in an angry silence. “Who is this?” The lord questioned, gazing at Will curiously.

  “No one.” Dan snapped, trying not to show how scared he was. Gerald had never truly terrified him before but the thought of his younger brother being at this man’s mercy made his blood run cold.

  “Seize them.” Gerald commanded lazily, eyes darting between Will and Dan and Dan knew what he was seeing. Ever since they were younger it had been shockingly obvious that the boys were related, they were practically identical. It wouldn’t take a genius to see it.

  Four guards came forward, each of them taking Dan and Will by the arms and securing them.    
  “Don’t touch him!” Dan yelled, trying his best to break free of the guards holding him, “If you hurt him, I swear you won’t live to see tomorrow.” 

  “So….you know him then?” Gerald asked, smirking a little, “You seem so protective over him... I’m guessing he’s your cousin? Or perhaps even a brother?” The moment the word left Gerald’s lips Dan’s glare faltered.   
  “It seems we’ve come across another Prince... Well, creature,” Gerald smiled venomously at Dan,  “I have another feast planned for tomorrow so it wouldn’t do to harm you… Your brother however…”   
  “No, please….he has nothing to do with this, please.” Dan begged, Gerald ignored his pleas and turned to the nearest guard.   
  “Take them outside, get him ready for the lashing post,” Gerald said, looking down at Will with an evil glint in his eyes. 

  “NO!” Dan screamed, fighting desperately against his captors.

  Will was too scared to move or even utter a word. All he could do was watch silently as his brother fought against the guards, desperately trying to reach him, but despite Dan’s struggles they were both eventually dragged out into the bright sunshine. Dan was forced to his knees on the sidelines as he watched the guards attach his brother to a tall pole in the middle of the courtyard. Blood stained the cobblestones beneath and multiple razor edged whips hung on the wall. A large man stepped forward, brandishing a particularly crude looking black whip. It was maybe nine feet long and the end broke off into three deadly looking parts.

  Will’s shirt was ripped off his back, exposing the smooth unmarked skin beneath and Dan looked away, he couldn’t bare to see this.

  Gerald grabbed Dan’s hair and forced his face up. “You will watch and count every single lash or we start all over again.” He growled, releasing Dan and taking a seat, waving for a servant to bring him a cool drink. “One hundred lashes. Begin.”

  The large man raised his arm and brought the whip down, three red gashes appeared in Wills back and the young boy let out a pained scream. Dan blinked away his tears and glared at Gerald. “One.” He whispered.

  “Louder.” Gerald demanded.

  “ _ One! _ ” Dan said in a firmer tone and watched in dismay as the man raised his arm for another strike.

 

* * *

  
  Dan followed the guard down the hall, trying to block out the sounds of Will’s rasping sobs. He’d screamed so much he’d lost his voice around the 60th lash but still Gerald had insisted they continue. Dan was going to kill that man. They were both thrown back into the cell, Will crying out in pain when his back hit the floor. As soon as the guards walked away, Dan rushed to Will’s side, who was struggling to roll onto his front, his back a bloody mess.    
“Will…?” Dan asked, to afraid to touch his brother, the only response he got was a choked sob as Will reached for his brother.

  He wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and cried into his lap as Dan gently brushed his fingers through the boy’s hair and sang an old lullaby in the language of the Merpeople.    
  


* * *

  
  


  Phil stayed out of sight of the manor but still close enough. The boy was wracked with worry, it had been nearly two hours since Will had gone in to save Dan. He knew he told Will that he would wait outside but couldn’t shake the feeling that something had gone wrong. It shouldn’t be taking them this long to  get out…

  I should go see if they’re okay… Phil thought. What if Will had been captured too?

  He started thinking of ways to sneak into the house unseen, there had to be something…

 

* * *

 

  Dan sat with his back leaning against the wall, Will sound asleep on his lap. Doing his best not to wake the younger boy, he did the best he could and ripped his shirt up to make bandages for Will’s back, it wasn’t much but at least it would help stop any kind of infection.

  “Dinner.” A gruff voice announced and a servant walked in with two cups of water, he slid them through the bars, making sure not to spill any and gave Dan an apologetic look before scurrying off.

  “Will?” Dan whispered softly, trying his best not to jostle the boy as he slid his head to the floor. The boy was too deeply asleep to notice anything.

  Dan grabbed one of the cups and took a tentative sip, relishing in the few drops of water he’d allowed himself, before carefully pouring the rest over Will’s bandaged back. Will tensed in his sleep but otherwise didn’t wake and Dan watched as the bloody water dripping to the floor slowly cleared. It wasn’t enough to fully heal him just yet but it would certainly help a lot. Dan gently shook Will’s shoulder, trying his best to wake him, 

  “Will?” Dan asked again and was relieved to get an answer, even if it was just a small whimper, “Come on, wake up, there’s water here, you need to drink.”

  Will sighed and struggled to sit up, Dan passed him the drink and he chugged it down in seconds.

  “How do you feel?” Dan asked, moving to sit beside Will and gently peeling back the makeshift bandages. The wounds were nowhere near as deep now, even as he watched they were starting to scab over.

  “Much better.” Will said in surprise. “Cuts like this should’ve taken days to heal on the drylands.” He stretched his arms and winced. “Still hurts though…”

  “I’m sorry.” Dan whispered. “If I hadn’t gotten intrigued by another mortal this never would have happened to you.”   
  “Don’t say that...you’re my brother, I would do anything to save you.” Will said with a smile, “Don’t feel like this was your fault, alright?” Dan nodded solemnly.

  The sound of the door opening distracted the brothers. Dan frowned, no one was due until the morning. He stood to his feet, ignoring the head rush he got and blinking away the black spots dancing before his eyes, he had to protect Will.

  He stood in front of his brother and watched the shadows, the cells were only lit by the silvery glow of moonlight now which made it difficult to see anything outside their cell.

  “Who goes there?” Dan demanded, scanning the darkness around them.

  “Dan? Dan is that you?” A familiar voice called out.

  “Phil?”


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

_   “Dan? Dan is that you?” A familiar voice called out. _

_   “Phil?” _

  Phil came forward from the darkness and met Dan at the bars of the cell. “Dan are you okay? Where’s Will what ha-” Phil’s word are cut off when Dan presses their lips together in a desperate, hungry kiss.

  “I thought I was never going to see you again.” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips.

  “It’s okay, I’m here. And I’m getting you far away from this place.” Phil mumbled, tangling his fingers in Dan’s knotted hair.

  “As romantic as this is,” Will grunted, “could we please leave before they find us again?” Phil pulled away with a small laugh.   
  “Sorry, let’s go.” He said, untangling himself from Dan and unlocking the cage. “You’d think they would find a better place for these..” Phil said, tucking the key ring into his pocket. “Let’s get moving.”

  Dan knelt beside Will and helped him to his feet. “Can you walk by yourself?” Will nodded and took one step but soon collapsed to the floor,    
  “Maybe not…” He said, Dan quickly helped him up and put his brother's arm around his shoulder,    
  “You really need to watch yourself, I can’t always be there for you.” Dan stated, helping him out of the cell and followed Phil down the dark hallway.

  “What… what happened to him?” Phil timidly asked, staring at Will’s bloody back in horror.

  "Gerald happened.” Dan growled, instinctively tightening his arms around Will.    
  “Will he be alright?” Phil asked, Dan nodded.   
  “Once I get him back in the ocean, he’ll heal faster.

  “Dan, the nearest ocean is at least a day’s walk.” Phil said worriedly. “Are you sure he can make it?”    
  “I-I don’t know….” Dan said, “I’ll carry him if I have to. There’s no way I’m letting him die.”

  “Stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Will whispered. “I just need a drink and I’ll be fine.”

  “There’s a lake about two miles from here but it’s in the wrong direction..” Phil thought aloud. “Maybe we can go there first?”

  Dan shook his head. “No, Gerald will send people there first. He knows we can’t go long without water.”    
  “So what will we do?” Phil asked, Dan didn’t answer, he didn’t know either, 

  “We get out of this damn house first.” Will said, “we can figure it out when we’re safe.”

  “The exit’s through here.” Phil stepped in front of the brothers and opened a side door that revealed a moonlit field.

  Dan stopped, he was so close to freedom but there was something he had to do. “Take Will and run.” He said, gently handing Will over to Phil, ignoring their questions. “I’ll meet you outside just go.” Phil hesitated before nodding.

  “Do what you need to do.” Then they were gone, the door swinging shut behind them and Dan was once again alone in Gerald’s home.

  He walked through the dark house toward the kitchen, he knew everyone would asleep by now, so he had no need to hide. He quietly opened the wooden door and entered the cold room. It was completely empty, just as he’d hoped. He spotted the knives right away and grabbed one that was perfect for what he had in mind before heading back out and finding his way to where he hoped Gerald would be. He headed up to the second floor and walked past nearly a dozen closed doors, carefully checking each one until he found the right one and quietly slipped inside.

  Gerald’s room was lavish and grand, decorated with what Dan imagined would be the most expensive furniture in the entire house.

  The walls were adorned with stuffed animal heads and relics from old hunting trips. The entire place made Dan sick to his stomach. He crept towards the large canopy bed, trying to stay close to the walls in case Gerald suddenly awoke. He paid too much attention to the sleeping figure on the bed that he didn’t notice the antique swords hanging off the wall until he bumped into them. They fell down with a clanging sound loud enough to wake anyone in the next rooms. Dan cursed under his breath as he watch Gerald sit up, his grip on the knife tightened.  _ Please go back to sleep, go back to sleep, there’s no one here. _ He thought, but it was hopeless as Gerald slipped from the bed.

  “Who goes there?” The man commanded. Dan took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.    
  “You hurt my brother, I won’t forgive you for that.” Dan hissed, “In my world, harming a member of the Court is punishable by death.” He said, holding the knife up, Gerald didn’t looked phased by this at all.   
  “Tell me, when was the last time you took a life in cold blood?” Gerald sneered, Dan hesitated but plastered on a cool smile.

  “I’ve been in many wars. I’ve been killing since long before your grandparents were even conceived. Human life means nothing to me.”

  “And yet you risked your own for the company of one boy.” Gerald chuckled, tilting his head and studying Dan. “Do you think Phillip will forgive you if you do this?”

  “I don’t care. I would rather have Phil hate the very sight of me than walk away from this place knowing that you still breathe.” Dan took a few steps toward Gerald, he was now close enough to do it, just one simple move and he would be dead.

  Dan’s fingers tightened around the knife and he brought it forward, not once breaking eye contact with Gerald as blood poured from the wound and stained his fingers. “You will never harm another living soul.” Dan whispered, releasing the blade as Gerald fell backward. The man landed on his bed, arms splayed out at his side and blood soaking into the sheets.

_ It was over… _

 

* * *

 

  Dan walked proudly down the hall, blood still staining his fingers, he didn’t care, he had killed the man who hurt his brother and that’s all that mattered right now. As he walked outside, he found Will and Phil sitting against a wall.   
  “Dan, what happened?!” Will asked, noticing the blood, “You didn’t….you did…” He said, looking shocked, “He didn’t deserve to die! You’re a Prince, you should know better!”    
  “Again, you’re treating me like the younger brother. It’s done, just leave it at that.” Dan said, lifting his brother and looking at Phil questioningly. 

  “Which way?” He asked, Phil swallowed nervously and pointed north.   
  “The nearest ocean is that way.” He mumbled. Dan nodded and walked behind the house, heading toward the stables.

  “We’ll take some horses, Gerald won’t be needing them anymore.”

 

* * *

 

  After stealing two of Gerald’s horses the boys rode for hours, only stopping when they reach the ocean, blue and sparkling in the midday sun. They dismount and tie their horses to a tree and slowly make their way to the shoreline, legs sore from the long hours of riding..

  Dan and Will reach the water’s edge and turn to face Phil. “Dan, let me go.” Will says in a questioning tone, gently pushing his brother away. “I can stand by myself.” Dan sighs but steps away from his brother, hands out to catch the boy in case he falls.

  Will stands to his full height and meets Phil’s eyes. “Thank you, Prince Phillip Lester for the service you have done my family. Our halls will sing songs of your bravery for years to come, there will not be a child in our lands who does not know of you.” Phil blushed and muttered a thank you, bowing awkwardly. “Be quick brother, I’m sure father wants to see you.” Will patted Dan on the shoulder before walking into the surf, the moment his skin came into contact with the water his energy returned to him and he dove into the ocean’s depths.

  Dan waited until he was sure Will couldn’t hear what they said before turning to Phil and smiling awkwardly. He had no idea what to say.    
  “Um, thank yo-” But he was interrupted by Phil’s lips on his, he didn’t pull away, instead pulling the young Prince’s body against his. They lost themselves in each other, the feeling of the hot sun and the sound of waves crashing around them was all lost, the only thing Dan felt was Phil’s lips and his hands in his hair. Dan only pulled away when he felt something wet on his face, he opened his eyes to see tears streaming down Phil’s cheeks.

  “Don’t cry…” He whispered, brushing away the tears and offering a smile. Phil shook his head, fresh tears replacing the ones Dan had wiped off.    
  “I don’t want you to leave... do you really have to go?” Phil asked, looking down at the sand, too afraid to look into Dan’s eyes. Dan gently lifted his chin up and smiled.   
  “I’m so glad I met you, this has been the most fun I ever had, no I don’t care that I was caught. Meeting you was like fate or something. I know I will never forget you, Phil Lester, because to me there is nobody like you. I don’t want you to waste your life worrying over me, live your life, get married. Be happy.” Phil choked back a sob and nodded.

  Dan pressed one last kiss to Phil’s forehead, fighting back tears of his own, before turning and walking into the surf. Phil watched him go, eyes swimming with tears. When Dan finally disappeared he collapsed on the sand, crying out in pain. It felt like half of his heart had just been taken down to the bottom of the ocean.

 

_ _

* * *

 

 

~Three Days Later~

 

  Phil dressed himself in a daze, these past few days had been agony. When he’d returned his father had welcomed him back with open arms, not suspecting for one second that the note he’d left had been anything but the truth. It had been a full day before news of Gerald’s death and Dan’s escape reached the castle, luckily no one had noticed Phil’s involvement in the matter.

  His father was furious, locking himself away and destroying furniture in a rage. Gerald had been his closest friend.

  This morning a servant had woken Phil and announced that his mother would be returning home, along with his future bride and her parents. To say he was dreading their arrival was an understatement, although he was thrilled to see his mother again after all this time.

  He walked the castle halls in silence, thinking a thousand things at once but they all led back to Dan, the moment he’d left had been replaying itself in Phil’s mind every minute.

  The first night back home he’d screamed and cried himself to sleep, it was a wonder no one had heard his desperate wails. Every day the dark circles under his eyes just got darker and his eyes were always staring at the blankly floor.

  Even his father had noticed that something was wrong but when he’d asked Phil had managed a fake smile and waved it off as exhaustion from partying too much with his friends.

  “Phil, good morning!” His father called cheerfully when Phil sat down for breakfast, the news of his wife’s arrival must have cheered him up too. “Your mother and our guests will be arriving in the late afternoon, settle any affairs you might have before then and meet me in the hall to welcome them.” And that was the most he said to his son throughout their entire meal.   
  After breakfast Phil disappeared into the gardens, slowly making his way to the rocks where he’d first met Dan, he found himself out there a lot these past few days. Being near the ocean was the only thing that could bring him any kind of comfort lately.

  “Hey Dan, I know you’re probably not listening…” Phil whispered to the water gurgling happily below him. “My umm, my mother is coming back today… She’s bringing the woman I’m supposed to marry, I still have no idea what her name is.” He chuckled humorlessly. After spending nearly an hour at the water’s edge he headed back to the castle.

  He spent his day wandering aimlessly around the grounds until the sun started dipping lower in the sky and a cold wind starting blowing through the leaves and he figured he should start getting ready to greet his future in-laws.

  He hastily changed into his dinner outfit and met his father in the entrance hall. “You’re on time.” His father commented in surprise. “I was half expecting you to hide until they left.”

  “Duty first father,” Phil muttered, adjusting his crown and standing straight. “Isn’t that what you’ve always taught me?”

  “Yes, thank you, Philip.” His father said, smiling proudly. The two men waited patiently for their guests arrived, it wasn’t long before the grand doors swung open and a steward stepped forth to announce the newcomers.

  “Queen Allanah Lester of Westos, King Godfrey Bronzemark, Queen Elizabeth Bronzemark and Princess Emily Bronzemark of Adrea.”

  The first person Phil laid eyes on was his mother who smiled up at him happily. “Welcome home mother.” Phil said with his first genuine smile in days as he embraced her. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered sadly, she hugged him before turning to the young princess, “Phil, please meet Princess Emily.” 

  A beautiful young woman with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes stepped forward, curtseying and bowing her head respectively. “It’s an honour to meet you my Prince.” She said in a clear, twinkling voice that filled the room.

  Phil nodded and took her hand, gently kissing one of her rings. “The honour is mine, my lady.” He said, just as he’d been taught. He released her hand as soon as he could and introduced himself to her parents with the same amount of charm and faked friendliness, it was going to be a long visit. 

 

* * *

 

 

~The next day~

 

  After an unbearably awkward dinner everyone had retired early. This morning at breakfast his father had announced that the parents would be spending their morning in the sun room and suggested that Phil take Emily on a tour around the grounds.

  Phil had nodded but otherwise remained silent, ignoring Emily’s attempts to start up a conversation with him.

  After breakfast he waited in the entry hall for Emily to change into something more practical. Too lost in his thoughts to notice Emily’s reappearance he nearly jumped out of his skin when she tapped him on the shoulder.

  “Sorry! I did call your name but you didn’t respond.” She apologised, one gloved hand covering her mouth.

  “It’s fine, my fault entirely.” He bowed his head politely and offered his arm. “Shall we?”

  She wrapped her small fingers in the crook of his elbow and let him lead her outside into the dazzling sunlight.

  Phil showed her the statue garden, the gazebo and all the other beautiful parts of the gardens, pointing them all out halfheartedly and answering her questions with one worded answers.

  When they reached a marble bench placed atop a cliff that looked out over the ocean Emily released his arm and sat down, staring up at him with a determined look.

  Phil hid his annoyance and smiled politely. “Is there a problem my lady?”

  “Who was she?” She asked.

  Phil frowned in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

  “The girl who broke your heart, that’s it isn’t it. Why you won’t look at me for more than a second, why you barely speak. It must have been recent too. Who was she?”

  Phil smiled. “My heart has never belonged to another woman, my lady. You are sorely mistaken.”

  “Then what troubles you? If we are to be married then you must confide in me my prince.” She said, crossing her arms stubbornly and staring Phil down.

  Phil sighed and sat beside her, eyes staring out at the deep blue ocean before them, the colour matching his dull blue eyes. “You were half right, someone did break my heart but not in the way you’d expect.” He launched into the tale of how he met Dan, telling her everything from the moment they first met to the last time he saw him. Emily listened quietly, slipping her hand into Phil’s comfortingly when he started crying at times but otherwise letting him tell his story. When he finished they sat in silence but for the first time since they met it wasn’t awkward. “I’ve.. no one else knows about this.” Phil whispered, meeting her eyes for the first time since they’d sat down.

  “Thank you for telling me.” She said with a sweet smile.

  “Y-You believe me?” Phil asked, “What if I was making the whole thing up?” She shook her head.   
  “No, there was something in your voice when you were speaking, I don’t really question things all that much. When I talk to someone, I usually listen to the tone of their voice to see if they are lying or not.” She looked up at him with a smile, 

  “Sounds like you have the makings for a great queen.” Phil chuckled.

  She laughed slightly, looking out at the ocean with an amused smile. “I hope so, my older brother was supposed to be king so I was never taught how to be a ruler. I fear I’ll make an absolute mess of things.”

  “That makes two of us.” Phil sighed. “I have no idea what waits for me when I take my father’s crown…”   
  “Well you know, you can be a different king than your father, you can rule your own way.” Emily suggested. 

  “And what if that just leads to chaos?”

  “Then we’ll deal with it together.” She shrugged as if it was just a minor detail. “I know you’ll do great things Phil. You’re passionate, kind, and you have brilliant ideas.”

    “I haven’t even told you my ideas.” Phil laughed, looking down at the young woman.

She shrugged again. “Whatever they are I’ll support you. Anyone who can attract the Prince of the Merpeople can’t be that bad.” She teased, eyes sparkling.    
  “Yeah, I guess you’re right there.” Phil smiled, “Maybe we just might do some good after all, Princess Emily.”

  “I do believe we shall, Prince Phillip.”

 

* * *

  
~10 years later~

 

  It was a beautiful summer day, one of many. It had been an incredible year for the kingdom that had been booming under the watch of sweet Queen Emily and fair King Phillip. Both were kind and just rulers, doing their best to make sure that their people were happy and prosperous and in turn their kingdom had grown as people heard of how incredible it was in Westos.

  But today was a day for relaxation. Phil and Emily had decided to take the day off from their duties, to put away the crown and spend a day on the beach with their son.

  “Danny!” Emily called from the picnic blanket. “Don’t go too far out sweetheart!”

  “Yes mama!” Daniel replied in that tone all young children used when being told to do something.

  While his wife lay in the sun and his child played in the clear blue waters, Phil climbed his favourite rock. The place where everything had changed all those years ago. He hadn’t been out here in such a long time…

  He sat on the edge, feet dangling off and bare toes skimming the surface of the water as he listened to the beautiful sound of his child laughing in delight.

  “Long time no see, your majesty.” A voice chuckled. Even though it had been almost ten years since he heard that voice Phil knew exactly who it was.

  “Dan.” He smiled and looked up to see the merman floating in the water. He looked exactly the same as he had all those years ago. Same short brown hair, same kind chocolatey eyes. He still wore an excessive amount of jewels but the sight of him still set Phil’s heart racing.

  “You got older.” He commented, climbing up on the rock beside the young king.

  “You haven’t changed a bit.”

  “One of the perks of immortality.” Dan smiled sadly. “I stay the same while the people I love grow up and move on.”

  “I haven’t grown up that much.” Phil teased.

  Dan studied Phil’s face and chuckled. “No, I guess you haven’t. Not yet at least.”

  “Oh Dan, stop being so morbid.” Phil sighed good-naturedly. “This was supposed to be a happy day, a nice break from running things.”

  Before Dan could respond small arms wrapped around Phil’s shoulders and a voice squealed happily. “Gotchu daddy!” The 8 year old giggled.

  “Hey bud!” Phil laughed, pulling his son onto his lap. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” Dan stared at the child curiously. “Dan, meet my son, Daniel Lester.”

  “You named him after me? Phil you big softie.” Dan teased, letting his namesake play with his crown.

  “It was Em’s idea actually.” Phil shrugged, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

  “Your wife?” Dan asked, trying not to show the hurt in his voice.

  “Yeah, she wasn’t exactly what I was expecting. She’s become my best friend.” Phil released his son who dropped Dan’s crown, having grown bored with it, and ran off to play in the sand near his mother.

  “Do you love her?” Dan whispered so softly that Phil barely heard. He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

  “No, not in the way a man should love his wife. My heart has always belonged to you.” Phil smiled down at the merman,  “Out of everyone that ever I’ve fallen in love with, you are definitely more special than any of them.” 

  Despite being the king of an entire country, Phil was suddenly brought back to being a teenage boy madly in love just with a few words. He looked down at the ocean and blushed, not bothering to hide it this time.  Dan’s fingers gently lifted Phil’s face, blue eyes meeting brown once more after all these years. Dan leaned in and kissed him, gently at first, making up for all the lost years they had as the kiss grew more passionate and forceful.

  Phil’s fingers tangled in Dan’s hair, a feeling that the merman had missed so much. Dan’s hands slipped under Phil’s loose shirt and brushed against his skin, arms sliding around his waist and pulling the king closer. A voice suddenly interrupted their moment and Phil pulled away with a laugh.   
  “Looks like I have to go.” Phil said, trying so hard not to let the tears fall. “Will I ever see you again?”    
  “You never know.” Dan said with a wink.

  “ _ Phil? _ ” Emily’s voice called out. “ _ Lunch is here! _ ”

  Phil turned to call out a response. “I’LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!”

  When he turned back to Dan, he was met with nothing but an empty space and a single blue diamond. Phil picked it up and finally the tears that he had been holding back dripped down his cheeks, he knew this wasn’t really goodbye. He would see Dan again.

 


End file.
